Nowadays it is known to provide shades that can for example be at one end slideably associated with a pole in order to be able to make them slide transversely for example to a window, or they can be wound at a motorized roller that enables automatic descent and ascent.
A problem that nowadays is found in the known art consists of the scant hygiene of shades, which periodically have to be taken down in order to be subjected to washing and then put back up in place.
Furthermore it has been found to be impossible to use conventional shades in particular environments, such as for example hospitals or clinics or medical studies or gyms, given that, in addition to having dust deposited on them, they become fertile ground for the proliferation of bacteria.